Only a Few Times
by Queen of the Fallen Angels
Summary: Only a Few Times Chibi-san Ed was in a new school and he never knew he would fall in love with the devious and fiendish Palmtree Envy. Though things take a turn for the worse after a few fun times with Envy. But soon afterwards everything will get brighter for Ed. Rated MA for a reason if you do not like Yaoi do not read Please Enjoy it is Edvy EdxEnvy so Enjoy!


**Okay i change subjects ALOT in this story but dont worry its really goo i love it i just put this together hoping to get these ideas out of my head you can call me Yuya~ Im going to post along with my friend Kinley this is about Ed x ENvy yes it is MA for a reason please enjoy Bye Bye~:D Yea the chapters long but deal with it :3**

Ed x Envy

He had started high school his name was Edward most people called him Ed. He was the new kid in class transferring from his old school. He has the year of his life in this new school of his. Without knowing this would happen to him. He fell in love but now lets go to the beginning.

He walked to class snapping the rubber bands on his wrist one at a time. He snapped it harder and harder until he reached his homeroom. "Shit i'm here already," he mumbled rolling his eyes. He opened the door and the teacher was talking about schedules and more. Everyone's gaze turned to Ed who was standing at the door.

The teacher said, "come in don't be shy now you came this far." The teacher pointed to a desk in front of a green haired guy, "you'll sit there from now until the end of the school year." He slowly walked to the desk and sat down as everyone's eyes followed him. Everyone turned back to the teacher as he began to say, "now that we have everyone I will begin again." Ed ignored him and rolled his sleeve up and started snapping the bands again.

The green haired guy said, "i'm Envy nice to meet you chibi!" Ed turned around to the green haired kid behind. Ed said, "i'm Ed, nice to meet you too." Ed rolled down his sleeve so no one saw his bruises from the bands. The bell rang for study hall as Ed got up Envy snatched his arm.

"What room do you have for study hall Ed," Envy said as he got out of his chair. "103 I think," Ed said as Envy dragged him out of the classroom. Envy brought him to room 103 and said, "this is 's study hall you're in my study hall." Ed walked in and sat down in the corner of the class and rolled up his sleeve. He started to snap again then Envy interrupted him and said, "you're a snapper Ed?"

Ed looked up at envys hand as he slid his fingers across the bruises. Ed looked at Envy's face to notice he was focused on all the bruises Ed gave himself. "Are they really that interesting," Ed said as he avoided eye contact with Envy. Envy's face flushed a bright shade of red as he stopped touch his arm and said, "i've never seen this many bruises from rubber bands." Ed said with a sad look in his eye, "I only do it to distract myself from the world."

Envy looked up to Ed as the bell rang he saw the sad look in his eyes. "What's wrong chibi," Envy said with a sarcastic tone. Ed answered while moving his face so envy couldn't see, "nothing i'm fine."

Envy grabbed onto Ed's arm he had bruises on and looking to see the teacher is asleep. Ed stopped and grit his teeth with pain and dropped to his knees.

Envy turned to look at Ed and saw tears fall to his knee. Ed said this while sniffling, "sorry, it just hurts inside and out." Envy kneeled down next to Ed and looked around to see if anyone was here. Envy wrapped his arms around Ed and pulled his face into his chest. Ed's face turned red and tears fell from his eyes.

Ed and Envy stood up and Ed wiped his face. Envy grabbed Ed's unhurt arm and dragged him through the school. They grabbed their stuff from their cubbies and put on their shoes and left school. Envy walked Ed to his house and opened the door and went inside. Envy sat Ed down in a chair and took off their shoes.

He put Ed's coat on the coat rack and said, "no one will be here I live alone." Ed looked up at Envy with a "why-are-we-here" look on his face. It was only the afternoon and he wasn't supposed to be out of school. Envy walked up to ed and said, "to put it plain and simple I like you. Ed's face turned red as Envy came closer and closer to Ed's face.

Envy and Ed's lips touched and Envy kissed Ed. Ed's face was really red and so was Envy's. Envy let Ed stand up and Envy walked him to his room. Envy pushed ed down onto the bed and started to pull off Ed's shirt. Ed let Envy take his shirt and pants off until he was left in his boxers.

Envy took off his clothes and left nothing. Envy came closer to Ed's face and kissed him. Ed put his arms around Envy's body noticing he was really warm as Ede was cold. "En...Envy," Ed tried to say but he was speechless. Envy kissed Ed's chest and pulled of his boxers.

Ed felt the warmth of Envy's body on his as Envy kissed him and undid his braid. Envy took his hand slid it down Ed's chest down to his leg and swirled circles on his leg. "En...Envy, i'm ready," Ed said as his face was completely red. Envy looked at Ed with a grin and said, "okay Ed." Envy sat ed up and Ed wrapped his legs around Envy's waist.

Envy slowly pushed into Ed as he moaned, "uhh..." Eds head tilted back as he grit his teeth to hold in the moans. He felt envy inside him it was warm. Envy pushed in a little more and Ed let a moan escape, "ahh…" Ed didn't know what to do it felt so good but he didn't want Envy to know.

Envy moved in and out slowly trying not to hurt Ed. Ed arched his back and threw his head back with pleasure. Yeah it hurt but the pain gave him pleasure. The pain from the rubber bands also gave him a little bit of pleasure though he didn't know why. But this pain gave him so much pleasure even though it hurt like hell to him because it was his first time.

Envy thrusted in and out faster making it more pleasurable for let a moan escape from his mouth, "ahh...uhh." Envy looked at him and said, "do you like it?" Ed nodded his head yes as Envy thrust in and out faster. Ed had so much pleasure he came and so did Envy.

Envy came inside him and pulled out. Ed unwrapped his legs from Envy's waist. Man was Ed tired as hell though he felt good. He curled up on the bed with Envy and Envy put his arms around Ed. He hurt all over since it was his first time but it felt really good and after this thought they fell into deep sleep.

They woke up the next morning having to go to school. Ed tried to get up but it hurt worse than hell itself. "Oww," Ed said as he tried to sit up instead of getting up. Envy smiled and said, "it was your first time huh chibi?" Ed looked at him and nodded and asked, "yeah so what about it?"

Envy laughed and said, "of course it's gonna hurt like hell after your first time!" Ed got up even if it hurt and said, "we have to go to school though so." Envy frowned and hugged Ed from behind and pulled him onto the bed. "Don't leave we don't have to go to school," he said as he pouted. Ed rolled his eyes and said, "fine but only after we have sex got that?"

That day they spent all their time recovering from their pain. They woke up the next morning and Ed got up and stretched and said, "I feel so much better after a days rest!" Ed put on his clothes and made breakfast for him and Envy. Envy came out to the smell of breakfast and said, "you're a good cook huh?" Ed nodded and said, "I lived with my younger brother so I always cooked for us."

Envy was dressed and walked into the kitchen as Ed put the dishes in the sink. All of a sudden Envy wrapped his arms around Ed and kissed his neck. Ed Blushed red and said, "if we don't hurry we'll be late." Envy ate his food so did Ed. Ed grabbed his coat put it on and grabbed his bag and left the house.

He waited outside for Envy and he came and they walked to school together. Everyone stared at them as they walked in class. They all gathered around them as they sat down. One girl asked, "where were you guys?" Another asked, "were you sick and why were you gone together?"

Ed looked at them then looked at Envy and shrugged. He had a "I-don't-know- what-to-do" look on his face. Envy calmly said, "maybe we just got sick on the same day." Everyone nodded and sat

back down as the teacher came in the class. He looked and noticed Ed and Envy and said, "nice to have you two back."

The bell rang for study hall and Ed and Envy walked to room 103. They went in and everyone crowded around them in the middle of the room. They kept asking questions like, "were you guys skipping school together?" They had to deal with these types of questions for a while now. They left the class as the bell rang to go to class.

Ed and Envy had the same schedules so they went to Mustang's science class. They entered Ed sat behind Envy next to a girl who didn't talk much. Nobody liked to sit with Envy he was like an outcast from them. So Ed was like Envy's first friend in school. Ed felt bad that no one treated Envy like an equal just because he was different.

Ed and Envy walked home and as they were walking Ed looked around. He made sure no one was around. Then he put his hand in Envy's and intertwined their fingers. Envy's face turned a light pink and he avoided eye contact with Ed. Ed and Envy got home they out their stuff up and Ed went to the kitchen.

He started to get things for dinner ready to cook. He started to boil some water and put some noodles on the counter. Envy smirked and said, "come here Ed." Ed looked at Envy and said, "i'm cooking what you come here." Envy got up and walked into the kitchen and came up behind Ed and put his arms around his chest and hugged him from behind.

Ed blushed and put the noodles in the boiling water avoiding eye contact from Envy. Envy whispered in Ed's ear, "I love you." Ed blushed even more hearing these words. Ed felt Envy's heartbeat which made Ed calm down a little. Ed said under his breath not letting Envy hear, "I love you too."

Envy looked up at ed and said, "what did you say?" Ed replied still avoiding to look in Envy's eyes, "nothing just thinking." Envy kissed Ed on the neck which send a chill down Ed's spine. Ed poured the noodles into a strainer and put out two bowls on the counter. He poured the noodles into the bowls and put some seasoning on them.

He set the table and brought the bowls out to the table where Envy was sitting. He sat down next to Envy still avoiding eye contact. They ate and Ed put the dishes up and layed out on the bed to relax. Envy hovered over Ed who had his eyes shut. "Ed," Envy said as Ed opened his eyes.

Right as Ed saw Envy's eyes he turned his head to avoid anymore eye contact. Envy took Ed's jaw in his hand and forced Ed to look at him. But Ed had his eyes shut tight. "Ed, look at me dammit," Envy said as he was getting frustrated. Ed slowly opened his eyes and said, "I know its late but…"

Ed hesitated to say, "I…I love you Envy." Eds face was completely red and he stared right into Envy's eyes. Envy's face became red like a rose. Envy tried to talk but couldn't say anything at all. Envy thought, "he...he loves me and i love him does that make us a couple?!"

Ed looked at Envy and said, "I want to be your boyfriend." Ed's face was a deep red now and he didn't know what to say anymore. Envy answered, "I would love you to be my boyfriend." Saying that made Envy's face become even a deeper red than it already was. Ed leaned up close to Envys face and said, "I love you," before he kissed Envy.

Envy pulled Ed's shirt off and kissed his chest. Ed took off Envy's top and undid his hair. Envy took off the rest of their clothes. They then laid there with there looking at each other's naked bodies. Ed wrapped his legs around Envy's waist and kissed his neck.

Envy circled Ed's back as Ed kissed various places on his neck. Envy slowly pushed into the other. Ed tried to hold in the moan that was coming out but it didn't work, "ahh…" Ed felt pleasure going through him as Envy went inside him. "En..Envy I love you," Ed slowly said being within a state of pleasure.

Envy moved in and out of Ed making it pleasurable for both of them. Ed let a moan escape from him as he arched his back, "ahh...uhh..Envy." He couldn't help it this felt way better than last time. Envy got pleasure from the moans Ed let escape, "ahhh….uhh..En.." He was having so much pleasure he couldn't think straight and couldn't think about anything but Envy.

He felt like he was going to explode then Envy came inside him. Ed felt so good he let go and came and moaned, "uahhhh...Envy I love you." He rested his head on Envy's shoulder and was panting. He looked up at Envy and said, "thank you for everything." Envy pulled out and laid back on the bed.

"I need a shower i'm all sweaty now," Ed said as he got up not hurting that much. He walked to the bathroom Envy followed Ed. Ed turned the shower on and let it heat up. "You're good Envy," Ed said as he looked over to Envy. Envy blushed and pointed to the shower and said, "lets take a shower together."

Ed blushed and nodded his head yes and said, "it's warm now lets get in." Envy followed Ed into the shower. Ed put shampoo in his hair and let it sit and then he saw Envy's soft wet hair. Ed slid his fingers through Envy's hair and thought, "it's so soft." Envy felt Ed's hand and turned around to see him looking at his hair with amazement.

Ed looked up to see Envy staring at him, "what's wrong?" Envy blushed and said, "you can wash my hair if you want." Ed got really happy and popped up in front of Envy and said, "really?!"

Envy smiled and then said, "only if I get to wash yours." Ed put shampoo in Envy's hair and scrubbed it in though making sure not to hurt Envy's head.

Ed washed out the shampoo which was in Envy's hair and then added conditioner. Ed let the conditioner sit so Envy could wash his hair. Envy washed out the shampoo then put in some conditioner. "I love you," Ed said as Envy rubbed in the conditioner. Envy blushed and let Ed wash the conditioner out of his hair.

Ed let Envy wash out his conditioner as well. Then Envy wrapped his arms around Ed. Ed put his hands on Envy's arms which were around him. Envy had his legs cris-crossed so Ed sat in Envy's lap. Envy blushed and looked at Ed who was looking up into the others eyes with his head on his chest.

Envy felt the warmth of Ed's back at said, "you're warm wanna get out?" Ed looked at Envy and nodded yes, but when Ed tried to get up he fell back onto Envy's lap. Ed's face was flushed and his face was red. Envy picked Ed up and carried him out and sat him down in a chair. Ed's head fell backwards like he didn't have any energy to even hold up his head.

Envy put his hand on Ed's forehead he was burning up! "Are you okay are you sick Ed,"Envy said with a worried look. Ed said, "i'm fine just overheated." Ed tried to get up again but fell back into the chair. Envy got clothes on and dressed Ed.

"We're going to the doctors," Envy said as he picked Ed up. Edlet Envy pick him up and carry him to the hospital. Envy got to the hospital and walked in. Envy sat Ed down in a seat and went to the front desk. Envy came back with some paperwork to fill out.

Envy filled out the paperwork and gave it back. "I put us under the same name so we look like brothers," Envy said as he sat next to Ed. The nurse came out and called, "Elrics." Envy picked up Ed and carried him back to the room. Envy sat him down on the examination table.

The doctor wanted to talk to Envy for a second. He asked, "what's wrong with your brother?" Envy explained how he couldn't walk with out falling over again and he didn't have enough strength to pick up his own head. The doctor took some notes and asked, "has he been acting strange lately?" Envy shook his head no and said, "he started to act like this after he got his shower and he has a fever too."

The doctor nodded and left the room for a little bit and came back. "Well it seems that apparently your brother has a muscle in his leg that won't allow him to stand up," he sat down and continued , "he also has the flu thats why he has no strength." Envy got worried and started pondering on the thought and said, "is the muscle something that goes away or will he not be able to walk?" The doctor looked sad and said, "he has had this muscle for a while and hasn't told anyone about for about 6 to 8 years." Envy stood up being surprised and sad said, "will you be able to remove it will he be able to walk?!"

The doctor looked at the ground and said, "if we take the muscle out it will ruin his bone structure but we can just amputate it." Envy stood horrified at the thought of the surgery. "But there is one last thing we can do is do surgery and replace the muscle with a fake one," he said this trying to cheer me up. Envy looked at him and asked, "can we do the last one and how much will it cost?" The doctor looked at Envy and said, "it won't cost a thing because you don't have any parents so you're technically orphans which means it's free."

Envy looked at the doctor in amazement and said, "really?!" "Yeah," the doctor said as he put his laptop down. Envy asked doctor, "so when is the surgery?" The doctor looked at Envy and said, "the day after tomorrow." Envy had a flash of worry in his eyes. The doctor walked Envy to the room the left Ed in. But when they got there Ed was gone!

"Ed," Envy said searching for Ed in the room. The doctor looked around and said, "he couldn't of gotten up on his own." Envy looked around and ran out of the room.


End file.
